vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Banshee (Halo)
|-|Type-26= |-|Type-27= |-|Type-54= |-|Sword= |-|Ultra= |-|Temple= |-|Boss= Summary The Banshee is an atmospheric craft that is typically used for reconnaissance, ground support, and ground attack missions. The Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft was the Covenant's standard ground assault aircraft. It is usually piloted by Sangheili, though Jiralhanae pilots became common after the outbreak of the Great Schism. The cockpit, in which the pilot rests prone, is encased in a curved, reflective cowling with no discernible windscreen. The Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter, Banshee Interceptor, is the Covenant's standard space interceptor support craft. It is a vacuum-sealed variant of the Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft that is designed for exoatmospheric combat. The Hesduros-pattern Banshee, designated the Type-54 Ground Support Vehicle by the UNSC, was a post-war replacement for and improvement upon the Type-26 Banshee used throughout the Human-Covenant war. It was employed by both the Swords of Sanghelios and Jul 'Mdama's Covenant. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, 8-C with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons | 9-B, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, 8-C with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons | 9-B, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, 8-C with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons | 9-B, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, 8-C with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons | 9-B, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, 8-C with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons | 9-B, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, 8-C with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons Name: Banshee, Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft | Banshee Interceptor, Banshee Fighter, Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter | Type-54 Ground Support Vehicle, Hesduros-pattern Banshee Origin: Halo Age: At least 33 (Existed for quite some time before 2525 and discontinued in 2558) | At least 33 | Unknown Classification: Ground Support Vehicle Wielders: Covenant Empire Powers and Abilities: Flight (Banshees are capable of flying freely by manipulating gravity Via their Boosted Gravity Propulsion Drive), Plasma Manipulation (Via Plasma Cannons), Heat Manipulation (Plasma Weapons are capable of inflicting injuries including severe third-degree burns, flash vaporization of bodily fluids, instant cauterization of wounds which traps fluids in organs or blood vessels and, in addition to the rapid expansion of heat, can cause ruptures or small explosions within the victim. The Plasma Cannons of a Banshee, in particular, are able to cause fourth-degree burns in which all flesh is completely burned away, leaving only bone tissue. Near misses can also cause injury to the target, as convection created by the shots can burn the intended target which can lead to heat trauma or heat stroke due to the exposure to extreme temperatures.), Radiation Manipulation (Via Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons, which use radioactive munitions), Forcefield Creation (Type-54 Banshees have an energy shield), Homing Attack (Type-54 Banshees Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons are able to home in on targets) Attack Potency: Wall level (The kinetic energy of a Banshee is 3612500 joules), Wall level with Plasma Cannons (A Banshee's Plasma Cannons have an output of 250 kW and are able to punch through medium-class armor with ease), Building level with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons (Significantly stronger than normal Fuel Rod Cannons, which are this powerful, and can kill a fully shielded Spartan in one hit) | Wall level, Wall level with Plasma Cannons (The Plasma Cannons of a Banshee Fighter are stronger than those of a normal Banshee), Building level with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons | Wall level, Wall level with Plasma, Building level with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons | Wall level, Wall level with Plasma Cannons, Building level with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons | Wall level, Wall level with Plasma Cannons, Building level with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons | Wall level, Wall level with Plasma Cannons, Building level with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons Speed: Subsonic (Capable of moving at 37.5 m/s), Higher by diving (Can reach 56 m/s in a dive) | Subsonic | Subsonic | Subsonic | Subsonic | Subsonic Durability: Building level (Able to survive the energy of their charges as well as Heavy Fuel Rod Guns) | Building level | Building level, Higher with Energy Shields | Building level (40% more durable than a normal Type-54), Higher with Energy Shields | Building level (100% more durable than a normal Type-54), Higher with Energy Shields | Building level (200% more durable than a normal Type-54), Higher with Energy Shields Range: Dozens of meters with Plasma Cannons and Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons Weaknesses: Some versions of the Type-26 expose the pilot's legs which can be attacked Key: Type-26 | Type-27 | Type-54 | Sword | Ultra/Temple | Boss Category:Vehicles Category:Halo Category:Covenant Empire Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8